The Armoured Prayers Storyline
The Armoured Prayers Storyline is an online RS Forum Story written by ClydeE247 (AKA Nick Renault). "Welcome, to the remake of The Elites, based on the Armoured Prayers storyline. "Elites" thread: Quick find code: 46-47-876-59322509 It is the end of the seventh age, years of proud colonies, proud people - now left in shallow graves and scorched buildings. They were murdered, not by humans - by beasts... The Sanephillian hoard, powered by the belief that we are heresy towards their religion. We don't know what they are - some are in organized packs and some are just savage beasts... If we disappear off this planet, the gods may not even notice, they've lost hope, they've lost hope in the hopeless struggle of a doomed race... The bulky Aethean cities, once beautiful, peaceful and powerful - they're left as nothing but dust now, dust along with the echoes of crying children, long gone, forgotten... Then they moved on to Atlas, the advanced, cool to the touch bricks and large, tall, twisted buildings, looked almost ambient... - now smashed apart, and burned to the scorched to the ground... Even Ellesweir, the swamps, and creatures - all pretty disgusting, but beautiful. When you looked up, you could see trees as high as the heavens, and the curved and elegantly shaped brown brick buildings almost looked alive, organic... Now burned and scorched to the ground... And all those people? Millions have died, some as heroes and some while running from the destruction... We don't know what started the war... but we do know now where they're headed - for years we felt safe, hidden - they're heading for the crown jewel, the crown jewel that is - Gielinor... This is their story. this is OUR story." -- First Post Events HyperMatter "(((~_-=+%#~%*† Prologue | Main story †*%~#%+=-_~))) =+%#~%*† Part One †*%~#%+= ~The Fifth Age Ages ago, the adventurers – once worshiped by the people of Gielinor, became hated and feared. Killing civilians as they pleased and slaughtered town guards with ease. Until... an archaeologist discovered something amazing under Gielinor’s surface: Hyper-Matter, a crystalline substance with nearly infinite supply, but could only be mined to its full purity by the members of a pure bloodline. As the news of his amazing discovery spread, many attempted to excavate it, and all failed. Until someone from an unlikely origin was found... A desperate street thief found her way into one of the reserves, she found one of the crystals and with a gentle tug, the crystal grew. A guard found her, but instead of arresting her – he saw the purity of the crystal she was holding, it felt as smooth as water, and the edges were sharper than obsidian, She was eventually found to be the last member of the Ceptis bloodline. And was given the crown that she ever was destined to rule with. And the guard? he became the Emperor. But not long after, the people of Gielinor used the crystal against the adventurers, their skill and armour was no match for the incredibly effective, and impossibly light materiel - But somehow it could stop in an instance – and have the momentum of a moon... After long battles even the mightiest of adventurers disappeared, this marked the end of the Fifth Age, year 1169, a millennia after present day Runescape..." -- First Prologue. The Revolt Not long after Hyper Matter was discovered, the adventurers - a people once worshiped by the people of Gielinor that became hated and feared, they decimated town guards with ease and killed civilians as they pleased were attacked by Civilians armed with the new Hyper Matter. After many months of bloodshed, even the mightiest of adventurers fell - all except for Vannaka... The First Colonies A young sailor named Charles Cyrinth Athens, whom had been making ships using the re-designs he based off of Gielinorian heavy Battleships, was able to create a single ship that had used every ingenious design he had created over the years and was finally able to sail PAST the "Void" with his family - an area surrounding Gielinor which had extreme weather and deadly waves. His ship "The Atlas IV" was one of the few ships that used Hypermatter successfully, and was able to find huge continents, first Elleswier, named for his daughter - Ellena Swir the second - Atlas, named after his ship (found months later). And the last and most beautiful of the three: Aethea, named after his wife. Decades after Charles' ships were mass produced and colonized the three continents the outer colonies were born - filled with everything Gielinor had, and more... Several Hyper Matter deposits were found and built around creating camps, which then created villages, then cities. Cyrinthia "<<<(((~_-=+%#~%*† Prologue | Main story †*%~#%+=-_~)))>>> ><Part Two †*%~#%+=-_~>< >>= %#~%*† The beginning of the 7th †*%~#% =<< ~Late Sixth Age Charles once again ventured, this time - into the east, and found one smaller continent, Cyrinthia, his second name. There he would rule for many proud years. Kings and Generals would bow before him. His rule was nearly as proud as that young street thief, whom he protected all his life... He, knew the Ceptis bloodline well... he protected it most of his life, he - was a Ceptis bodyguard... This, is the beginning of the Seventh..." --Prologue Part 2. Necromancy - the first Great War Not much is known about the first great war, but it is known that this is the main reason (other than for the protection of Gielinor and her colonies). The Elites, which were mostly based outside of Gielinor, and were in huge numbers - millions of them were recruited, armed with Hyper Matter and months of intense training (and the promise 250,000 worth of gold if they were ever shipped out to a major battle). And the Blades, the best of the best - much fewer in number. The blades were either recruited from orphanages, the team in charge of the project seeking those who wanted revenge on the ones that orphaned them, and had exceptional mental and physical health or kidnapped from their homes. The great war was started in Elleswierian swamps, a large group of necromancers were attempting a ritual to raise the dead - a witness reported to have seen ancient armor and weapons, similar to those in the stories of "the Barrows" (an area abandoned ever since the revolt), and raised creatures much like those of the ancient sewers of the older parts of Varrock - but much deadlier. The war tore through most of Elleswier and after many months of fighting the infection was stopped - with most of the population dead and many of the necromancers still alive and not found. Category:Stories